


榴溜

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	榴溜

校园pa。榴溜双性设定。

　　榴溜是个很可爱的男孩，虽然父亲早逝，但是榴溜的母亲格外宠溺她的孩子，好到像是在弥补什么一样，榴溜也是个运气好的男孩，他成绩好人长的好看性格开朗活泼可爱，总是有女生向他表白示爱，但榴溜却从不接受。

　　他也不是不愿意接受，他是不敢接受，漂亮的少年不敢让别人知道自己的身体的怪异，他会因为陌生学长的接近而畏惧，别的高中同学都寄宿方便，可是榴溜却硬要走读。

　　他从不敢说自己下面那地方，用医生的说法委婉一点的的，就是比女生多了根男孩子的性器官，却没有囊袋还多了个雌穴，阴唇软软的裹着阴蒂护着底下的穴口，软软嫩嫩的，但榴溜从不敢去碰他这个地方，他总害怕这里会出血，因为这地方看上去真的太软啦。

　　“榴溜！那个…我生日聚会，想请你。”

　　学校里的校花，也是班上的班花站在他面前，虽然才高一，但是好脾气的班花早就摸清楚了班里所有人，她笑眯眯着把那张请柬塞到榴溜的手里，脸上笑着眨了眨眼。

　　“喂班花给你了什么。”

　　“生日请柬啊，你们不应该也有嘛。”

　　榴溜笑嘻嘻的晃了晃手里的请柬，脸上笑眯眯的，那个同学感觉奇怪，挠了挠头看了一眼美滋滋走远骑上单车的榴溜不知道应不应该提醒下榴溜，其实今天并不是校花的生日啊。

　　榴溜其实并不喜欢校花但是作为所谓的“校草”，他长得好看，社交能力也不错，除了成绩有点污点罢了，但是可以说是全校所有人都喜欢他的，包括他成绩不好那门课的女老师，只要他眨眨眼卖个萌又撒撒娇，那个女老师就会摇摇头叹口气无奈的去摸他的脑袋。

　　“好吧，下次我找课代表帮你复习。”

　　榴溜就喜笑颜开的道谢然后真的加油努力的赶上去，大概就是，嘴甜人可爱还诚实努力的小男孩了，榴溜也特别清楚校花对他什么反应，说不上喜欢也不是讨厌，大概就是普通正常的同学情，榴溜慢吞吞的骑着他爸留下来的那辆28杠，开到了一家他不认识的酒吧门口，门口像是在等他的校花看见了他立刻迎了上来脸上笑眯眯的递上去一瓶水，榴溜还有点奇怪为什么要给他水，但还是顺从的喝了下去，喝完以后跟着进去走到一间包厢里面的人却又都不认识，他警觉的左右看了看，而校花像是没感觉到任何奇怪的点一样，笑着拉着榴溜坐了下来。

　　“别傻站着啦，坐下吧。”

　　榴溜笑着挠了挠头坐在了校花和一个西装男的中间，他听说过校花家里是有钱人家，但从未想过会有那么的厉害，居然还有保镖，那个西装墨镜男摘了墨镜对他笑了一下，榴溜浑身感觉浑身鸡皮疙瘩也敷衍的笑了一下然后转过头去想要对校花说些什么却又突然的迷迷糊糊开不了口浑身瘫软下来，校花垂下头看着他，脸上的表情看着不是很清楚，他迷茫的睁着眼，校花突然笑了起来。

　　“对不起。”

　　然后榴溜就彻底昏了过去。

　　四周好静。

　　榴溜睁开眼睛，眼前一片漆黑，手脚被反绑在椅背后面，双腿张开身体被展露，他感觉到身上似乎是赤裸着的开始反抗起来，他还记得昏过去之前校花的表情，说不出口的激动和兴奋，又夹杂着一点变态的模样，她看上去非常开心。

　　那么榴溜就不会很开心，因为校花的表情使他心悸恐惧，他太害怕那样的校花会有什么样的心思，他更加剧烈的挣扎起来但却无论如何的无法再动作半分，他被束缚着，身体颤抖着，四周静悄悄。

　　突然“啪”的一声灯被打开，皮鞋踩在地板上的清脆声音令榴溜恐惧，而对方像是生怕榴溜听不见一般刻意的用力的踏在地板上，男孩颤抖着，双眼睁大，看着那个和校花长得一模一样却身穿西装和皮鞋的男孩，他记得这人，据说是校花的哥哥，时不时会到学校来一趟，却又不说什么，只是看看他的妹妹。

　　他后面跟着一群学校的学长，他们放肆的笑着谈论着榴溜赤裸着的身体和榴溜这个人，词汇粗鲁不堪入耳，他们说榴溜的成绩，说榴溜的桃花运，说榴溜的长相，也说榴溜的他惊恐发觉这群人似乎对他不是一般的了解，他们了解他甚至比他知道的还多一些，校花抱着一个小熊洋娃娃，身上穿着漂亮的小裙子，笑眯眯的从门口走了进来，再开口，声音却并不甜美反而变成变声期后男孩的清脆沙哑。

　　“榴溜同学，你好呀。”

　　女装的“校花”站在他面前，脸上笑依然灿烂明朗表情温和可人，漂亮的容貌在此时却像是一个可笑的玩意儿，有人端来一盆水，“校花”洗掉脸上妆容，原本柔和的面孔变得线条分明，榴溜一时之间不知道应该是夸赞这男人的变装技术还是大声呵斥怒骂问他要做什么了。

　　“榴溜同学请放心，这种事情只会发生一次哦，绝不会有第二次的。”

　　少年的手抚摸过男孩赤裸身体，然后穿着一身洋裙还留着一头长发扎着双马尾的少年突然蹲了下来，拨开那柔软阴唇舔弄内里阴蒂玩弄男孩的身体，榴溜顿时绷紧了身体，这房间不算大，站下十多个人已经有些逼仄，少年撩起小洋裙，十分有兴致的舔着榴溜敏感的阴蒂，但他没有开口，也仅有他那个不知道到底是不是哥哥的人上前来，去玩弄他的乳首，乳尖被人捏在手里抚弄很快挺立，他红着眼睛呜咽颤抖着，粉嫩性器颤巍巍的挺立起来然后又被那洋裙少年一把捏住撸动，榴溜的呼吸愈发的急促，最后尖叫一声泄在了对方手中，榴溜眼睛朦胧抬起头去看着那男孩，似乎无法理解的想要开口说些什么，洋裙男孩却居高临下瞧着他，轻嗤一声，抬起他双腿，坚定且强硬的把他硬起性器塞进了榴溜体内，榴溜立刻的发出一声尖利喘音，他眼眶通红着一副不可置信的表情睁大了眼睛，男孩的性器填满他的雌穴，双性人的雌穴过分窄小也夹得洋裙男孩倒吸了口凉气，随后他却笑的更开心，然后更用力的嵌了进去，他身后那男孩的哥哥顺势解开他手上的绳子，榴溜刚想要反抗却被一根从天花板上垂下来的玩意儿拴的更紧，那绳子勒着他的双腕，双腿绳子牵制伸展开来，榴溜才发现，他是被安置在一个四方形的格子里，而在这格子里，只要他是被绑着的，就死活无法逃脱出这群人的手掌心。

　　榴溜当然逃不了，他又不是电视里的什么武林宗师举手抬足间随随便便打翻一群人，更何况这个时候，那男孩、他曾经以为的校花，正笑眯眯的掐着他的腰，榴溜无力双腿被抬起盘在男孩的腰上，他身后少年也开拓着他的后穴，内里被打开湿滑柔软，他笑着凑近榴溜耳边。

　　“还没进去就这么湿？很期待了？”

　　但是他又笑着，一点点顶了进去，榴溜睁大眼睛似乎不敢相信这人的玩意儿会那么轻易的就进去了的，其实那人没说的却是，在这之前，他已经被灌过肠扩张过了，他红着眼眶不敢去想这个的原因，他的腿被抬着，两个抱着他的少年突然坐了下来于是榴溜也被做进最深的内力，他垂着头乳头被身前的“校花”舔弄着，突然有人掐住他的脸颊，于是榴溜抬起头张开了嘴，一根炽热的玩意儿突然的也闯进了男孩的口中，卡着他脸颊的学长笑眯眯的注视着这个长相俊俏的少年，他满脸泪痕仿佛难受的很，榴溜闭上眼睛又被捏着脸颊紧了几分，柔软身体被两个人同时的进入着浑身酸软。

　　太疼了。

　　两个人在他体内射过一轮后便解开了绳索把他丢到了那群学长中间，榴溜被掰开双腿露出那个柔软的女性器官，然后被又一次的进入，身体被按在地上乳头被用力捏弄着浑身颤抖，嘴唇被龟头强硬顶开地板上铺盖着柔软的布料让榴溜不那么难受他侧着身子，足底也被谁抓着磨蹭着谁的性器，龟头磨蹭着穴壁，后穴敏感点也一次次的被人操弄，他颤抖着睁开眼睛，那个“校花”和他的哥哥笑眯眯的看着这一场混乱的局势，榴溜于是闭上眼睛，嘴里也发出无助喘息，颤抖着的身体不断被迫达到高潮获得愉悦，他也顺从张嘴喘息呻吟。

　　“淫荡的男孩，海尔玛蒂芙萝。”

　　有谁用着奇怪的奇怪的咏叹调在他耳边这样念了一句，然后下一刻所有的人都退开，一具木马被推到了中间，那个男孩拿着一台拍摄的机器放在他的面前，那上面全都是他的中安排，被人掰开腿操弄，含着他人性器，前后同时被进入的照片。

　　一张一张，无比的显眼。

　　“你上去那个东西上，我们就放过你啦。”

　　一座木马被推了进来，唯一不同于木马的区别是那上面嵌着两根木质的假阳具，榴溜望着那照片许久，点了点头，于是榴溜被一个高大的学长抱起，稳稳当当的放在了那木马上面，两根假阳具打开那柔软穴口，一时间被射进去的许多液体全都一点点的溢了出来，柔软身体被再次打开，前后一起的同时的经受着折磨，那学长嬉笑着推动木马，于是那假阳具便一前一后的挺动起来，榴溜已经接近崩溃了，双腿无法夹紧木马只能靠着下体的两根连接，可那玩意儿进入的太深太里面让他浑身颤抖，榴溜坐在那上面双眼翻白浑身颤栗整个人不受控制的绷紧了，腰身挺直微微后仰唯一没有脱下的便是他惯常戴着的那颈环，那修长脖颈后仰起脸上崩溃神情带着点情色感觉，想要让他更加崩溃，想要他哭，想要他叫，想要他……

　　“啊、啊哈、求求你…不行了……”

　　榴溜终于崩溃的哭叫出声，隆起的腹部里全是男性射入的精液，脚上的红痕，脖间的吻痕，无一不展露着少年此时的狼狈，那双总是笑着的眼睛睁大里头满含着绝望的神色，他几乎能感觉到那木质的假玩意儿顶开他最内里的深处又震动着狠狠磨蹭着他的内里，榴溜不断地颤抖着，身体如同过电一般不断地颤栗，那双哭红的眼睛已经再哭不出什么，他也再射不出什么了，他最后颤抖着在次不受控制的挺直身子浑身颤抖着，后穴的敏感点被磨蹭到的感觉几乎要让他错认为痛觉，可那还是让他再一次的达到了干性高潮，终于的晕了过去。

　　校花颇有些可惜的看着被抱下来的少年，他倒在地上浑身都是别人留下的印记，哭红的眼睛红肿着，唇瓣红的仿佛要渗血一般的也再没法发出什么声音了。  
少年叹了口气似乎有些可惜，拿出一沓钱颇有些羞辱意味的塞进沙发上榴溜的衣服里。

　　然后一群人走了出去，只剩榴溜一个人，就还躺在那个地方。

　　第二天回家的时候妈妈生气的先训了榴溜一通，随后却又是心疼又是斥责的问他究竟发生了什么，榴溜红肿着眼睛，一副无奈的样子，笑了笑，然后倚靠在妈妈怀里。

　　“昨天在人家生日宴会上被灌醉啦，所以没回来嘛。”


End file.
